Tessa the Space Pup
Tessa was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Tessa is a white Jack Russell Terrier with a yellow-orange patch on her left eye. Her eyes are red, similar to Logan's, and her space suit is a bright pink colour. Personality Tessa's always been very into music, especially classical music. She enjoys playing the piano for the other pups, and is Grade 8, surprisingly. When she's not playing the piano, she's always got a song stuck inside her head and she always walks to the beat of the song. She also occasionally slides in a cool way and does mini dances. Bio Tessa was the younger of a set of twins with her older brother, Dino, even though they were very unidentical. They lived in a fancy apartment in the middle of London with their parents and their owners, the Lee family. They had a son who was a bit of a smartypants if you ask me, and he happened to be Foz, who later joined the Go Jetters. They used to have lots of fun trying out lots of different hobbies together, and that was when Tessa took an interest in classical music and the piano. She played it every single day, even after Foz had joined the Go Jetters. She learned a touch of Filipino, too. One day, however, Tessa heard a commotion downstairs, and was so excited to go down, that she frightened a little grey squirrel, which then got into the piano, and destroyed it. Mr Lee was so angry, that he kicked Tessa out from the window of their apartment and down to the pavement below. Luckily, Meteor caught her, and she became one of the gang in Pups Make a Group. In Pups on the Motorway, the pups had to move temporarily due to technical problems, and on the way, a car crashed in front of them. In that car was the family that had set Nottingham Forest on fire, but the parents were dead. The children were alive, and so was a certain lab-setter mix by the name of Moose, whom Tessa fell in love with immediately. Other info Catchphrases "Next stop is the Moon's top!" "Supersonic speed to the rescue!" Voice actors Young: Hazel Rudd (Rebecca Rabbit 2006-2009 in Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Pam Ferris (Miss Trunchbull in Matilda)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Allergies, birthday, nationality and placing Allergic to: Chocolate Birthday: 2nd October Rank: 13 Nationality: English Pup pack * Jetpack * Oxygen tank * Extendable grabber arm * Communication microphones Fears # Thunder # Horror films # "The Matrix" series # Never playing any instrument ever again # Going deaf (so she can't hear music anymore) Family Print - Father Picadilly - Mother Dino - Brother Moose - Husband Aventador - Son Ferrari - Son Lava - Daughter Safari - Daughter Kangaroo - Daughter Basil - Son Neil - Son Twinkle - Daughter Otter - Son Sparrow - Daughter Why I gave this pup their name A friend of my sister's who we meet up with once a week is called Tessa. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Crossovers Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup